


Keep The Leash Taut

by SardonicusRust



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Collars, Do Not Archive, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/M, Leg Humping, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Film Style, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicusRust/pseuds/SardonicusRust
Summary: Ben on a leash. Lydia in a suit.
Relationships: Lydia/Ben
Kudos: 7





	Keep The Leash Taut

**Author's Note:**

> be respectful and don't show this to anyone this is written about. Please read responsibly.

The scene is a quiet room. It is simple and white and calm, with a single high backed black leather chair, bound with shiny gold grommets, wide flared arms. It looks comfortable rather than menacing, with short legs and the seat low to the ground.

From the right side of the frame, a person enters. They walk with purpose, in tall black heels leading to cuffed black trousers, a suit jacket, a white button up shirt, and a black tie. The suit fits Lydia in a way that makes her appear broad, with right angled shoulder pads and a single button in front.

She holds a thin leash of black leather, and attached to the other end of the leash is a soft black collar, also of leather, buttery and wide.

This collar is around Ben’s throat, and it is all he wears.

Lydia stands a foot in front of the chair, and Ben, on hands and knees, walks to the end of his leash and stops.

“Don’t pull,” Lydia says, and he steps back once to give the leash a bit of slack. “Good.”

He turns to face his master, and she reaches into a pocket- the suit jacket cuff wide and loose around her wrist, but despite the delicate bones, she is strong and commands Ben without any fight for control. From the pocket, she holds a small cookie.

“Sit.”

Ben bends his knees until he is seated, hands still on the floor, back straight, posture ramrod. This is not a challenge- this is a proud display. His eyes are wide and focused on Lydia, eager to follow her commands.

“Down.”

He bends his elbows and puts his chest on the floor, now crouched until his shoulders touch his hands.

“Sit up.” He sits up.

She steps forward and holds out a hand. Not the one with the treat- the other. “Paw.”

He puts his hand in hers, and she gives it a squeeze, and then drops it. “Other paw.”

He gives her his other hand, and she squeezes it as well and then drops it.

“Good boy.” She holds the cookie in front of him, and he looks at it, hesitates, and looks back at her.

“Good boy.  _ Good _ . Take it.”

He leans forward and gently sets his teeth into the cookie and folds his lips around it, mindful of her fingers. As he eats it, she steps forward again so he can lean his cheek against her thigh contentedly. She strokes his head and scratches his scalp.

He scoots forward in tiny steps with his feet until he’s almost sitting on her foot, chest close to her leg, and nuzzles his nose against her hip, eyes looking up at her hopefully.

“Do you want another treat?”

He snuffles, nosing at her hip. Then at the joint of her legs.

“Hmm. Something different, then?”

His snuffling hitches as he flexes his hips against her foot and whines.

“It has been a while. And you’ve been so good. Behaving so good for me. Alright. Here.” She backs up to sit in the chair, feet out a bit so her knees aren’t quite at a right angle, shins at a slant. “Go ahead, pup.”

He doesn’t hesitate. He mounts her legs and buries his face in the join of her thighs and begins to hump her leg, little huffing pants against her. She breathes out slowly, calmly, feeling her own arousal pulsing under his hot breath, but this reward is for him. She wants to put her hand back on his head and push his face harder against his core, and has to actively grip the arms of the chair to resist, a bit surprised at the force of her own need.

Instead, she speaks low and calmly to him, telling him he’s a good boy, he needs to just get off and that’s okay, her puppy is needy and hot, it’s okay to be hard, just get off, good boy, good boy.

His hips are snapping hard and desperate now, quick short rutting of his hard cock, desperate against her. He’s making a whimpering and finally mouths at the core of her, his whole body flexing quickly as he tries so hard to get his aching, dribbling cock something, to get what he needs, to hump and fuck and  _ ohfuck fuck oh oh ohohohoh- _

He comes with a yip, hips jerking and stuttering as he fucks through his own spend, making a mess of his crotch and her leg, and she shivers despite herself, the heady rush of orgasm almost a contagious pleasure in the air. Finally, he stops his motion and pants, turning to pillow his head on her thigh.

She cards shaking fingers through his hair and takes a breath, and then tugs his collar.

“Good boy. Up. You’ve made a mess, we should get you cleaned up, hmm? And my poor trousers!” She laughs to show she’s not mad, and ruffles his hair. He smiles dopily up at her. “It’s okay, I know what I signed up for. Being a puppy mum is messy! You’re worth it. And you’re so good. My good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> someone suggested porn company RQ and that's where this started, but then brainmachine went -whattabout pet play tho- and this fell out of my head.
> 
> there may be more porn company style fic coming


End file.
